


As You Walk On By

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is walking to his Calculus class when the little guy in front of him trips and falls. So Bucky decides to trip and fall down too so its less embarrassing for the guy. He doesn't expect the little guy to be so cute. Today is a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Walk On By

**Author's Note:**

> A short little one shot I wrote yesterday and finished today. 
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait on Do You Like Boys? the epilogue is kicking my butt. I have re-written at least 3 times and I'm still not to happy with it. So I decided to write a little something. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bucky is walking to his Calculus 2 class. He is enjoying the brisk fall weather. The sky is still cloudy from when it was raining in the morning. Bucky was in a really good mood today. Not even Calculus 2 could bring him down. He still had about 30 minutes before his class started.

Bucky sees a short little guy come out of the art building. He is carrying a lot of stuff. They guy had his portfolio, his messenger bag, and his art case that held his art supplies. For being so small he sure is walking pretty fast. Turns out they were headed the same way.

As the little guy was walking his shoe hit a crack in the cement and he fell down to the ground. His art case went flying as did his portfolio. There was a good amount of people around the building and they were all staring at the small blond guy. So Bucky decided to fall down too what the hell its less embarrassing when someone falls with you. So Bucky makes himself trip and falls down to the ground. Turns out the couple behind him got the same idea and they fell down too.

The short little guy heard him fall and he looked back at Bucky and smiled widely at him. Damn that guy was cute. Turns out a redhead and a blonde dude fell with them. He turns around and gives them a thumbs up. They get up give him a nod and proceed to walk by nonchalantly. The little guy is on his knees picking up his art supplies that fell out of his case. Bucky gets up and starts picking up pencils, erasers, paints. He hands them to the little guy. The small guy gives him a tiny shy smile.

“Thanks for that.” The small blonde guy says.

Damn his voice was deep for someone his size. He had blonde hair peeking out from his beanie. Not to mention he looked adorable with his glasses.

“No problem its less embarrassing when someone falls with you.” Bucky says with a wink.

That causes the blonde to blush. Could it be? That this cutie was into dudes.

“Again thanks I’m Steve.” He sticks out his hand to Bucky.

He takes his hand shakes it. “I’m Bucky.”

“Do you think I could by you a coffee or drink of some kind out of gratitude.” Steve asks hesitantly.

“That would be cool but I actually have a class right now.” Bucky says disappointed.

“Oh me too maybe after then,” Steve asks while nibbling on his lip.

Bucky can’t help but stare at those pink kissable lips. He shakes himself out of his thoughts.

 “Great my class ends at 3.” Bucky says way too quickly.

Steve face lights up. “Mine too! You want to meet out here after class?”

“Sounds good see ya later Stevie” Bucky says with a wave and a wink.

 He could have sworn he saw Steve blush. Normally Bucky was all about Calculus but today he wasn’t feeling it. All he wanted to do was get a coffee with Steve. If you asked Bucky what they were doing today in Calculus he couldn’t tell you. All he could think about was Steve and those pretty lips and cute little face. How deep his voice was for being so small.

Once it hit 2:50 Bucky bolted out the classroom and made his way to where he met Steve. He found Steve waiting on a bench sketching. Bucky found him pretty adorable the way his face was scrunched up in concentration and a little bit of his tongue stuck out. Bucky was crushing hard and he’d just met the guy.

“Hey Steve.”

Steve looks up from his sketching and gives Bucky a toothy grin.

“Hey Bucky.”

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Nah, my professor let us out a little early today.”

“Cool so you ready?”

Steve nods and grabs his stuff. Bucky being the gentlemen he is carried Steve’s portfolio for him. Steve gave him a shy smile and murmur of thanks. They end up having a coffee at the cafe in the library. They found an empty table and began conversing like old friends. Bucky loved how Steve’s hand gestured wildly when talking about stuff he was really passionate about. Before they know it the sun has gone down and it was dark outside.

“I guess I should be getting back to my dorm to do homework.” Steve says sadly.

“Yeah me too,” Bucky says with the same tone.

They walk back together to their dorms in companionable silence. Steve leads him to the first building.

“This is where my dorm is,” Steve gestures towards the building.

“Well, I’m further down on the corner.” Bucky points.

“I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky doesn’t expect it but Steve kisses him on the cheek. It stuns Bucky stares wide eyed at Steve. His cheek is tingling in a good way of course.  

Steve reading Bucky’s face wrong blurts out “I’m sorry.”

Bucky responds quickly “You missed.”

Steve looks confused by that remark.

Bucky bends down and presses his lips to Steve. Its soft, chaste kiss. Bucky pulls away and smiles warmly at Steve. The smaller man brings his fingers to his lips and gives a little chuckle.

He then grabs Bucky’s jacket and pulls him down for a kiss. Bucky let out a noise of surprise when Steve’s tongue is begging for entrance. He obliges and they kiss until they have to pull away for air. They both are breathing hard and in a daze. Bucky is trying to savor Steve’s taste and Steve seems to be doing the same.

“You got a cellphone by chance.” Bucky asks with a hopeful expression.

Steve nods and pulls out his phone. Bucky takes his phone and calls his number. His phone starts buzzing. He takes it out of his pocket.

“Now you have my number.” Bucky says with a smirk.

“Cool.” Steve says with a giggle.

Bucky bends down again and kisses Steve’s cheek. “See ya later Stevie.”

“Bye Bucky.” Steve says with a goofy grin.

Steve waves to Bucky as he enters his building.

Bucky turns around and starts walking towards his dorm.

He smiles to himself today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my world go round. I love hearing your feedback <3.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr :)](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)


End file.
